1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embroidery needles, and more particularly to an adjustable needle holder for retaining and facilitating use of the needle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embroidery needles generally are made with some sort of fixed handle for gripping the needle while embroidering. However, most embroidery needles are quite small; and its handle is also small, making it very difficult to securely grip. Furthermore, in the conventional loop-type embroidery needle the distance between the needle handle and the needle tip is fixed. However, it is desirable to have an adjustable distance between the needle tip and handle or other stop means because it is this distance which determines the depth of penetration of the needle into the embroidered fabric and thus the size of the embroidery loop formed in the fabric.
Others have suggested holders for embroidery needles which provide enlarged handles to facilitate gripping and handles which are adjustable relative to the needle shank and tip to control the size of the embroidery loop formed. However, such prior embroidery needle handles or holders which are adjustable have one common disadvantage. They all require a custom manufactured needle and holder specially fitted for one another. Another common disadvantage of the prior adjustable needle holders is that the adjustment mechanism is complex and usually combines adjustability features which must be designed into both the needle and the holder or handle.
Examples of needle-and-holder devices of the prior art having the aforementioned disadvantages are shown in U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,097,380; 2,565,135; 2,319,442; and 1,469,906.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, low-cost needle holder capable of holding an existing popular type of embroidery needle having an integral rimmed handle, with the holder being large enough to facilitate gripping and being capable of adjusting the distance between the needle tip and the forward end of the holder for controlling the size of the embroidery loop formed by the needle.